creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty numbers: Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name=) or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigatable messages. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. Yeah, i need your help I want to nominate a pasta, but it's labeled as Suggested Reading, does that mean i can still nominate it? Nelfen 11:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Um, PotM is pretty much to showcase lesser-known pages and something in the suggested reading doesn't really need that sort of highlighting, as it is already showcased in a way. ClericofMadness 19:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) All right, thanks for the help Nelfen 11:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Advertise My Pastas I would like to know why I can't adverise my own creepypasta's on my own profile. I feel that if someone is going on my profile they should know what I have done. SovietTheRussian 14:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) > userpage ClericofMadness Stretch Chat This guy stretched chat.... here's a screenshot Yeah that was some 'dikius spamming. ClericofMadness 20:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* Sorry, forgot to sign my post D: ~Trey-Ninja-Walrus: King Of Derpiness~ 20:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Itsquitesofttbh... So there is this user "Itsquitesofttbh" and he's been posting several trollpastas... which if you read them The troof behind the number 1 The troof behind scary songs] etc etc, you will realize why I'm asking you to ban him. Along with continuous trolling his shitpastas can be quite racist of nature. Please do the wiki a favor and ban him... quickly :))))))) Regards Mr.Zalgopasta 22:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You're a bit slow... "16:53, November 29, 2011, ClericofMadness" Sad creepypastas? Well, can they be allowed? Still new around anyways.... ---red 01:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Dad.txt ClericofMadness 01:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Kickban from chat I think this was a mistake or would like it to be reconsidered Why are you still reading my post/contribution 06:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) SFW Porn is still porn, yo. I see. Why are you still reading my post/contribution 07:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Cleric, I keep trying to join chat but it has an error. You know how in the right hand bar it says how is in chat. On mine, it's empty. Could you explain please? Daniel942 19:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Look at my post above, I forgot to give it a heading. Daniel942 20:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Erm, what browser and what version are you using? Chat's working for me and people are talking. ClericofMadness 20:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Journal of Project 13 In terms of my Pasta, the Journal of Project 13, it's an ongoing thing I was thinking of while in the shower. It'll take well over a week to finish completely, but I'll probably be seperating it into multiple parts. I'll leave that at part 1, so part 2 should be up some time soon. EDIT: Oh, and it said the journal was discovered in 2011. The journal entries go through the cold war, and then.. Well, the rest will remain a secret, for a few parts. Al3xei 01:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Al3xei My bad I was mistaken, Thanks for clearing that up.SovietTheRussian 03:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Made a bit of a mistake. I was trying to add the "Items/Objects" category to the "Do You Do Voodoo?" page and accidentally made a non-exsistant category (Obj). If you could delete the category page, that's be nice of you. Sorry if I give you any hardships, Scavengmon 16:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey... about the Orphaned Pages Do you mind telling me how to get to the Orphaned section. I can't find it by searching. I just don't want to have to be a bother going back and forth in chat whenever my wifi fails. Regards Mr.Zalgopasta 02:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Dammit Zalgo you beat me to it :P Sloshedtrain 02:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness May I be unbanned from the chat? ._. Sorry about not uplading my page to the article listing I uploaded it during school, and they had blocked Article Listing without me finding out. I did try to delete the page but had to leave before I got the chance. It wont happen again now I know AL is blocked at school. Again im very sorry. RiotousMutt 18:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) A compliment It seems that all you get is complaints and apologies on here so.... Nice hat on your chaos symbol thingy. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) D'AW :3 ClericofMadness 19:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) regarding my pasta I'm ok. is gonna be a subject for a blogpasta im gonna make. Try reading the first letter of every paragraph PHM? Interesting. Something like that really needs to be made into a blog post itself if you want to make an ARG out of it, which would be wholly interesting and a new use of the blogs. ClericofMadness 15:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :I I wasn't trying to be racist. When I said 'gay', I was referring to the game, not the black term. When I said 'n—', I meant what I said. I'm usually not racist, but that game ticks me off. =.=' How long am I kickbanned for? Beauu 20:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Try not. Do or do not, there is no try. --Master Yoda. Gay is a derogatory term in reference to homosexuals when thrown around like that. It is nothing but ignorant and racist. Same with the N word. Day at least, or until I remember to unkick. I'm not impressed. ClericofMadness 21:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) D: Sorry Cleric, I'll do better. Beauu 21:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I've now added those stories to the article listings. Is there anything else I need to do? that was a bit of an overeaction. I was only joking around, no need to kickban me. It's not like I stretch chatted. Daniel942 20:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Just need your approval, so please reply. I am going to make a troll pasta and post it in the "Horrible Troll Pasta" section. Will you allow me to do this? (LooneyDude 20:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC)) There's a Trollpasta Wikia. ClericofMadness 21:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) MeganPepper's Applacation Hi. I really wan't to be a admin. I am active, and only gone on weekdays (School). I'm active about all of the weekend, accept on sunday because i have church. I stay in the chat alot, and have written a creepypasta. I don't read pastas as much as i used to. Chat Moderator Request I am Cloverbeatme!!, I have been here for almost a year, I am on chat for most of the day, and I have done my very best to keep this place nice. I have had experience on this wiki long enough to know when someone is not following the rules. If you don't accept my request, then I'll understand. 21:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC)